monstersvsaliensfandomcom-20200213-history
Sqweep
'Sqweep '''is a character in Monsters vs Aliens. She/he is an alien. Personality and Appearance Sqweep is a small, pink alien student that arrived on an intergalactic field trip to produce research for a report that is 1/3 of her/his final grade on the planet's dominant species, which she/he initially assumed was the squirrel. Her/his ultimate phobia is getting a bad grade. Powers and Abilities The color of her/his antennae seems to correspond to her/his emotion(i.e.; they glow yellow upon expressing fear/concern and red with stress/frustration/anger and green with excitement/happiness/blue for carelessness/Pink for Crying). Sqweep has to go Number Seven on his/her planet every seven years, because earth's plumbing system is not designed to handle the emergency. In My Monster, My Master, he/she can flip his/her head 360 degrees including the body by itself. Sqweep can Survive cold temperatures. Weaknesses Due to her/his phobia, she/he is more than willing to put her/his final grade first before her/his own well being. It can also be tricked into thinking something is worth extra credit for the report. As revealed in The Grade that Wouldn't Pass!, if it gets a Zrob minus (the lowest grade in the galaxy), it wouldn't feel to get good grades anymore causing the Earth study to be expelled. In My Monster, My Master, it is shown to have a weak jump. Sqweep also has sensitive Hearing from Dr. Cockroach's off-key singing voice. Trivia *These colors and emotions match those of the emotion spectrum of the Dc universe, this may or may not be a coincidence. *Her/his shirt has a yellow smiley face in the shape of a stereotypical alien head. *She/he has the characteristics of a 12-year-old child, but is 768 earth years old. **This could hint its species can live for thousands of years. *In Night of the Living Dog, when we look around her/his room, there's a picture of Sqweep with 2 older beings. It's currently unknown if they're her/his parents or older siblings. *Sqweep is archenemies with Dr. Cockroach, as they're the smartest of their respective groups. *S/he is the smartest and smallest alien and ''weakest of the aliens. *Second alien to be brought into Area Fifty-Something. *Sqweep is the most harmless alien thus far. He/she is even will help the monsters on occasion. *Sqweep could be a male since he/she wasn't affected by the pheromone spray, which attracts females to males, but, as a child, she's/he's not mature enough to be affected anyway. Children don't want mates. *Sqweep is most likely a female, because Monger has referred to her as "Ms" and B.O.B has called her a "she", yet people ignore that Monger called her/him a "Ms" and B.O.B says that since he is too dumb to know what gender she/he is. There are also many hints to her gender, she/he likes more girly activities such as dancing to girly songs and using sparkly pink glitter. Also, she/he is pink, which is a small and very minor hint. She/he wears clothes that girls and boys wear. Her/his room is pink and white, very unusual for a boy, especially a boy of the age Sqweep's acting like. She/he has an extremely girly voice and reacts to things like a young girl would, not a boy. However, these are just stereotypical suggestions on what girls act like. Also, Sqweep appears feminine in comparison to an obviously male member of the same species, Pip. *Sqweep maybe a hermaphrodite being both genders. **Really, to understand Sqweep's gender, the show needs to discuss the anatomy of Sqweep's species including the difference between genders. This most likely won't happen due to the show mainly targeting for kids. *In Ginormicat! during the brief time Sqweep has noses, Sqweep shares Monger's allergy of cat dander. *In It Ruled With An Iron Fist, we learn that Sqweep has never heard of a hall pass. *In Debtor Alive!, it's revealed that its currency is worth more than dollars. *Sqweep knows so much about Quantonium See Also Ally Enemy Character large 332x363 sqweep.jpg Monsters-vs-aliens-characters-flipbook-image-6-3x4.jpg Monsters versus aliens by joseph11stanton-d64n4r5.jpg Brand new aliens by joseph11stanton-d64n3zr.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-17h20m38s168.jpg|Sqweep with Pip and someone else. Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-17h00m28s73.jpg|Genius vs. Genius Vlcsnap-2013-11-05-17h52m00s122.jpg Sqweep Has to Go Number 7.PNG|Sqweep has to go Number 7 Sqweep pulls out an Alien Laser Pistol.PNG|Sqweep uses an Alien Laser Pistol IMG 0449.PNG vlcsnap-2014-03-24-20h33m01s34.jpg Squeep nose.jpg Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Antagonist